


Beggining of a dynasty

by AliceDream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Gore, Demon Kim Seungmin, Demons, Fights, Fluff, Human Bang Chan, Human Han Jisung | Han, Human Seo Changbin, Kitsune, Kitsune Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Religion, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampires, Witch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDream/pseuds/AliceDream
Summary: Kingdom of Shadeau is known to be a place full of magic. From the most horrific monsters to the most innocent souls living in there.However, that is not the real problem.This is not a story where the creatures of the night are the evil and the creatures of the sun are the good.This is a story about a kingdom whose fate is in the hands of 8 boys.8 boys that haven't found their place in this cruel beautiful world yet.And still, they have to fight to bring justice to the world. Sometimes, fight even with their inner selves.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	1. A look at the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

The man gripped his sword, trying to find balance and strength to stand up by shifting his weight on it. But failed miserably and greeted the marble floor underneath him with a loud thud. 

He coughed again, spurs of blood flooding his mouth and dripping into the floor as he propped himself on his elbows. His body was failing him and he couldn't do anything but wait for his inevitable death. He was sure the god of death was already serving his soul to the underground demons while he agonized between crimson red flames. 

The dark smoke already made it impossible to see and the flames surrounding the throne room made it inaccessible to enter into. He couldn't even scream for help, throat contracting from the pain he was enduring. Only being able to whisper some broken and desperate screams, despair already taking over his conscious mind. 

However, between the loud noise of the fire burning around him and singing a death hymn. Gentle steps approached him, their echo ringing in his ears like a melody made for a macabre dance.

He looked up, ready to meet the face of the owner of his disgrace, eyes filled with unshed tears since he, as any other human being, was scared to die too. 

Nevertheless, he wasn't ready to find soft features and sharp eyes looking at him from above. 

"Looks like hell has finally reclaimed your soul" the boy in front of him said as he crouched in front of him. He knew him well, too well, but for some reason the treason didn't even faze him.

"You..." the man attempted to speak, but a cough shut him up, even breathing hurt in this state. 

"Not me. Don't flatter yourself, it was never my intention to do it myself. Your life was already served on a silver plate to those whose judgement was already corrupted by hatred. It was just a matter of time for your life to come to an end in a way or another" the boy stretched his plump lips in a smile, maybe too pure for the occasion, "What a shame, isn't it? You'll never know the face of the culprit, and no one will be blamed for your death either, because…well…" the boy giggled, sending shivers down the man's spine as he looked at him with eyes as big as plates and fear, a lot of fear.

"You died in a fire"


	2. Apples and clocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.

A prince swung happily his right foot down the thick tree branch he rested on. Swinging the limb in compass with the song he hummed melodiously but lowly, scared someone might hear him.  
Once the last words of the page, he was currently reading, were carved in his mind, he gently moved to the next one, a smile blooming bigger and bigger as he read the following quote.

"To be or not to be" 

Here it goes. Once again, as everyone would expect the young prince was reading Hamlet for the seventh time.

"Shakespear is a genius, his words have such poetry in them" he giggles happily. To say that Shakespear was his favourite writer was an understatement. Who could he trick? The best part of it being that his teachers didn't even have to obligate him to read his plays, since he already knew them by heart and soul.

A gentle wind picks up when the plot thickens, and his long golden hair ruffles in such a way that he has to tuck one of his locks behind his ear to be able to keep reading.

Meanwhile, a black haired boy made his way down the large curvy stairs to the main floor of the castle, obviously looking for something as he didn't even give a glance to the servants that passed beside him.

Once his black leather boots touched the hard marble floor, he made his way through the long and window, that almost reached the ceiling, illuminated hall. Knowing exactly where to find the young prince that escaped his lectures once again, and for the first but not last time for the day. 

At some point he finds himself almost ignoring the infamous knight that kept the door open for him to the outside garden, but reminds himself that he is in the castle and still has to adhere to the etiquette. 

"Thank you Sir Bang" he bows his head slightly.

"Let me guess, Hyunjin scaped his lessons again?" the knight speaks in a friendly tone which makes the dark haired boy look at him in confusion.  
It was usually the older obsessed with keeping the etiquette between them despite them being close acquaintances. 

He notices the rufflenes of the bird nest he has instead of hair, blonde curly locks dancing in every direction possible, and guesses the knight must have just woken up. Currently making his way to the stables, probably to get ready for the lessons he has to give the young horsemen and inexperienced soldiers. 

"Yes, so if you excuse me" he says, making his way through the door held open by the blonde. Hears the huff and sees the slight shake of head from behind his shoulder before focusing again on the task in hand. 'Find the prince'.

Upon stepping outside and almost tiptoeing along the soft rock paved paths, he passed infinite bushes of crimson roses and other flowers of elegant fragrances that painted the green of the plants like an artist would do on a canvas. 

After passing the goddess Athena's fountain and walking through the various arcs embraced by vines of black grapes, he finally got to the more secluded area of the castle. The forest of apple trees the servants planted inside the royal family's property.

That's when, after entering the sun bathed forest, a giggle. A very subtle giggle he would recognize anywhere escaped plump pink lips. Soft, melodious, delicious and irresistible.

There, just a few meters away from him stood a tree, one aged with the years. It was spring so it kept its vivid green leaves that ruffled with the wind. There were also a few oranges on the ground, like they grew and fell from it. Strange, if he thinks about it, last month the tree gave them apples like it was supposed to do.

He approached gently and felt the slight levanter of magic travel to his surroundings. 'Is a magic tree', he thinks and grows to accept it. 

"Your highness, you are very late for your classes today too, and Mr. Won isn't happy about it" he mouths rather annoyed.

"What a beautiful surprise seeing you here Minnie! Did you come to read too?" the younger asks innocently looking down from his high spot in the tree branch. Pretending not to know the heavy meaning behind Seungmin's words and looking dangerously close to falling down and snapping his delicate neck. 

"I was looking for your highness, as you surely did guess" he answers and makes a gesture to empathize what he was saying by signaling the area they were in. He wouldn't come here alone if it wasn't to look for the prince.

Hyunjin giggles. Again. "What a shame then, you surely need a break" 

"And you, some discipline, your highness. Also, I advise you to use etiquette and formal speech when in public" 

"Noo~ why? There is no one here to be wary of" he pouts and sighs dramatically. 

"But there will" Seungmin says as a shout can be heard in the distance. Hyunjin looks in the direction of the shout, where 3 servants are looking for him, probably under the rule of his father. 

'Prince Hyunjin!' they can hear the echo of the voices near, as they make their way into the forest.

"Minnie!" the young boy shouts as the servants seem to be clouser.

"I didn't tell the king anything, if that's what you deduced your highness, but I can't promise you Mr. Won didn't get fed up with your rebellious attitude" the black haired boy crosses his arms as the shouts get near and near to them.

"That old man be damned" the prince whispers as he shuts his book close with an annoyed huff. The young prince does not waste a second, as the screams from his father's servats approach dangerously close to them. He gets on his feet and crouches, finding balance on the tree branch as he embraces the book to his chest. 

"Catch me!" He says and jumps from the branch to where Seungmin stands.

Caught out of guard Seungmin's eyes flash crimson red to react quickly and take the prince in his arms. The fall wasn't that dangerous but it surely could break something inside the blonde boy, and if it was the wrong thing to break it could be fatal. So, catching him was a must and the prince knew that. Since, his job was to protect him at all costs. 

"You little shit that was dangerous" he almost growled, looking down at the boy in his arms, who now was placing his arms around his neck, book pushed between their bodies, and chuckles "no time to argue, run if you don't want us to be found like this".

The prince knew how to play his cards, not giving Seungmin any choice but to follow his orders, not because he was the prince, but because it was most convenient for the two of them. 

A sigh escapes his lips, and does not warn Hyunjin when he starts running in the opposite direction from where they heard the servants scream. On reflex the blonde prince clings to him tighter but Seungmin doesn't flinch at the proximity.

The beautiful green grass crushes under his boots, soon enough finding a door to get back into the castle without being seen. 

Another flash of crimson eyes, and the door swings open in front of them, letting him bring the prince inside the castle, and shutting the door close once the blonde boy gets down. Book now in his hand.

"A little head up before sprinting would have been wonderful" he says as he pats his butt and pants off any traces of wood or dust, just to comb his disheveled hair next.

"My apologies, your highness" the dark haired boy displays a mischievous smile as he bows. Obviously unapologetic, and he knows Hyunjin is aware of the sweet mischievous poison behind his apology.

"So? What class was I supposed to have with Mr. Won? " the prince asks, bringing the book to his chest to hug it as he looks at him with puppy eyes and a sulking pout on his lips. 

"Geography, I believe. Want me to make up an alibi for you?" he asks out of routine.

"No, is fine, I'll tell him I was finishing something at the main library and lost sense of time" the other sighs and balances himself on his feet to set march to look for his professor. 

And Seungmin, as always, follows him.

»»»

Meanwhile, out of the castle, moving themselves between lots of people in the busy main street of the capital of Shadeau, Leucos, is a red haired boy and his lord.

"My lord, I think we passed the clockmaker's shop already" he says, deep voice getting muffled by the chatting of the vivid souls around them. 

"There is no need to worry, I know exactly where we are going " says the shorter man beside him, cloak and black suit standing proudly under the hot spring sun. Despite him looking unbothered by the suffocating clothes, a thin layer of sweat appears on his forehead and sticks his charcoal hair to his temples. 

'Nonsense' Felix thinks, this isn't the first time Changbin has maldirectioned them. In fact, they already passed this exact street 3 times, the lady sweeping the front door of her shop recognizing them and giggling at their stupidity. Spatial memory isn't exactly Changbin's strong suit.

"This way" Changbin announces and starts marching towards a more secluded area, which unfortunately is the same path they took before coming here. 

Déjà vu. He sighs heavily, following his lord. 

Smile big on his face as he looks at his surroundings Changbin says "I gotta admit Felix, this is relaxing, feels like we are touring around Leucos for the first time, I've never got the chance to walk around here by foot you know?".

"What a shame we are here for work then, I sure wouldn't mind not doing nothing all day" the freckled boy replies, images of his comfy bed clouding his judgment. 'Should I just leave him to his own fate?'

"Unfortunately crime never rests" Changbin declares firmly, and Felix knows what follows those words, so he mouths along with Changbin mockingly as they turn to the right.

"So we shouldn't either. Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere, we have been given the opportunity to make a change so we should make sure we don't miss it. In this kind of work you learn that everyone makes mistakes, but a good person yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride and we are here for those who choose that path. In the name of our house we are here to bring a-" Changbin goes silent when he turns around and sees the younger boy make faces at him. 

"Were you mocking me?" he deadpans and Felix stops abruptly in his tracks, face changing to a sweet smile. "Impossible my lord! I was just admiring your strong sense of duty by reciting your words in secret" he bows without letting his smile flatter. 

Changbin, obviously, doesn't believe him and eyes him suspiciously. Still, upon seeing the younger's smile, he lets it slide.  
"Anyways, is it just me or this street looks familiar?" he asks in genuine confusion, looking at the lady that was still sweeping her shop's front. 

They were, once again, in the main street of the busy Leucos capital as well as on the same spot as before. "I don't get it, where is the clockmaker's shop? We've been wandering around for hours" he sighs desperately and adds, pointing to the secluded street they took before, "Should we go that way?" .

Felix, however, facepalms and decides to take the guide role himself. "I remember seeing a shop that resembled the place we are looking for my lord! Follow me!" he asks and takes Changbin by his wrist, leading him to the clockmaker's shop. Which wasn't that far away anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hello!!!  
> I'm back again, with another AU even though I haven't finished my first one yet hehe...  
> I'll write and upload for this AU just when I feel like it, so this one is just more for fun and for when inspiration strikes. Even so, I'll try to take it more seriously when I end my first AU (check Young Blood: the broken souls, if you haven't already) jkjkjkjk <3


End file.
